doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Fanon:Featured work nominations/Skye is the Limit: Season 1
Skye is the Limit: Season One nomination: I would like to nominate the brilliant series created by the brilliant WaitingfortheDoctor called Skye is the Limit: Season One. I'm sure that everyone has heard about this brilliant fanfiction that is probably the best series at the moment and with the recent completion of the first series I feel that it needs to be honoured. Here is what I said after the first series was completed. This series there have been many highs and lows for Skye Davis. Meeting the Doctor in the very first episode was awesome and we see a series which develops and improves over times. Several different themes were played out throughout the series including humour and mystery to sadness and horror. Oma, Jack and Skye were all awesome companions and the character development was very well played out with some very sad moments throughout the series. The stories were mainly top quality with my favourite being Contingency Plan closely followed by the finale which were both epic. The series is highly original in that it focuses on the companions and the character development which were both played out were very well and were enjoyable to witness. The episodes felt more grown up and this worked for the series which is one long story. The lack of guest writers can be seen but the stories did not suffer with many brilliant additions to the series. It has been a joy to overlook the progress of the series and how it has developed. I would rate this series a'9.5/10 '''for being highly original and of the best quality. I look forward to series 2. Also, the series was both shocking and funny with (SPOILERS) Skye being revealed as a Time Lord and her dad being killed in a moment. I have enjoyed this element adding to the constant twists and turns which have been very enjoyable. The death of Oma was also shocking but very emotional. The characters were very interesting. Skye changing hugely throughout the series from a party girl to a more mature and a more likeable character. Jack was very well dealt with, his character was hugely enjoyable but I felt that he had about the right amount of time on the show. That has completed my review. The stories have been extremely enjoyable and the pace of the series was great. It could be improved by potentially adding a plot arc for the series could make it better with the added element of mystery. I did enjoy the character driven first series though but I hope that you mix a season long arc with character development. Still a '''9.5/10' because of the lack of arc but brilliant characters and top end stories that have been at the highest of quality. And that is my complete review, I did it in two stages as I felt like that after the first review I wanted to add more. :I am Pinguinus and I approve of this nomination. Skye is one of the better fanfics on the wiki, and I feel WaitingfortheDoctor deserves to be honored for her work. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 02:47, March 23, 2014 (UTC)